


Afraid Of The Dark// Brohm

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bryce has always been afraid of the dark, now that he moves into his new house everything changes and reality alters





	1. •O N E•

" _Come out, come out wherever you are i just want to play Bryce"_

The shuddering steps of a running Bryce rumbled the ground beneath him as he ran with blood running down his face and his legs covered with glass from jumping out the window.

 _"Cant you see Bryce i'm trying to help you, help you forget your past that was burned from you and the blood staining your memorie_ s"

The intestines of the dancing man spewing from his mouth as his eyes lit up with fire and the hands clawing out from his nose but Bryce ran and ran the skin on his arm becoming stone like and his eyes melting in pain.

_"A hard life you've had with the pain of entertainment and pain of the sliver blade, slashing you and something entering you with no mercy and a tear running of laughter"_

Run and run is all that happened with Bryce, the stone ground becoming soft and blood filled as he entered the enemy of his mind as it laughed dragging him from the waters of peace into the shallows of hell.

" _Rape is all you know, love is abuse and the bruises on you show acceptance why did you accept him? He was the master of pain, puppets even he had you wrapped up in chains and thrown to the bottom on the train"_

Why? Why cant he run, his legs stone and the tentacles wrapping around him sucking out the life as he struggled to break free.

_"Stuck in your past or stuck in your present? A bow on top of your head and a number around your neck, number one for the rape train that burns with your screams, taxi for you to run away, away to where? another sale for your body? another dick for you to suck? or another murder to be missed upon?"_

His mind burning and his chest heaving as he accepted his death of stone and blood, a statue with a living conscience can it move? He feels the burning of ashes of his mind, the once happy place concave'd to a dark and lonely place.

" _The train is off its tracks and buried deep beneath your mind, the cracks have opened and the dark is filling in, your friends are on standby some oblivious to your pain and others can here you scream"_

_"Bryce you have so far to go and a war is around the corner not yet but soon, the man in the dark has opened his eyes and waiting to taste you, the man of peace has left his forest his head high with worry, the man of sorrow has seethed his bow waiting to take it away, the man of the apocalypse has awakened and the ground will burn beneath his rage and the man of the light is waiting for you with steady arm, a warm heart and a loving mind"_

His mind shaking as it screams, his body covered in blood and stone but his finger move wanting to grasp onto any surface possible but can only find air, the ticking of a grandfather clock in the back of his mind and a quiet whisper that makes the pain erupt inside him.

"Wake up"

A deep breath and a shaking body as Bryce rose from the chair a hand over his chest as the sweat ran down him.

"You feeling better?"

"I feel as if a steam hammer has hit me and a knife smashing me over the head"

"Ah thats normal Bryce, a few pains never hurt anyone"

"That doesn't work there, i feel as if i've died"

A small hum following the standing of his therapist made him look out the window to the warm and blue sky but it never enlightened him, his days were filled with dark and gloom hoping to escape this captivity he was in.

"Again thats normal, you've been stuck in a point of no return i'm surprised you haven gone mad"

"Mad? Why would i go mad when i'm already insane?"

"Insane with what? Anger or depression?"

"Perhaps both"

Another small hum came from his therapist mouths, Marcel was his name and he had been helping Bryce to forgot everything but at the moment it seemed as if he was helping him.

"Just relax your mind to the best you can and forget his face"

"How can i forget his face when i can feel him?"

Marcel drew his pen back and put it onto the table his notepad going into his backpack as a bell chimed noting for him to leave work.

Bryce sat as he watched Marcel leave with a wobble in his step, a knife had wounded his legs stopping any forward and straight movement but he moved his eyes to stop Marcel from feeling embarrassed of limping.

"Before i go Bryce, i just want to say that no matter what happened i knew he killed your mother"

A small silence then a sad smile was formed onto Bryce's face as he nodded with a tear hiding away from his eyes.

"Thanks Marcel, tell Scotty i said hi"

* * *

 

Bryce had sat in the office waiting for Marcel to come back he was never allowed to stay in and wait but they eventually gave up and let him stay, Bryce had attacked one of the nurses claiming she knew Delirious but all it was just a panic attack.

"You know you aren't allowed to stay here"

The sound of the door closing and the sigh of Marcel was enough to make Bryce turn scared incase Marcel wasn't himself and was just the Devil in a mask.

"I was afraid to walk home"

Marcel sighed again as he leaned against his chair, the sound of the air conditioning humming and the sounds of birds on the roof was calming to him but he knew that he couldn't keep Bryce here.

"I'll walk you, but you can't come back here to stay"

Bryce just nodded as he stood up, his eyes focused on the ground as he walked his mind turning the marbles into Delirious face imagining his feet breaking apart his face.

"Isolation is not acceptable Bryce, go out and speak to Tyler or Lui? He's gone"

"He's never gone Marcel, his touches and words are still with me i feel as if he's near and coming behind me, I can't look in a mirror or sleep on my bed anymore"

Marcel nodded sadly as he locked the door heading towards the lift Bryce trailing behind slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Your seventeen now and the last time you saw him was when you were ten, left in a heap of blood at the end of my street your lucky i took you in"

"Why did he run?"

"A child entered the light and a child born of rage, Delirious fears both but now he waits until he can kill them"

"Delirious fears nothing"

" _ **Everyone**_ fears something"

Bryce stayed quiet as he took off from Marcel's side hearing the older complain about wasting his time on leaving the building but to Bryce, Marcel was sitting with a knife waiting to eat at him.

His body filthy with touches he tries to burn off with the fame of the lighter and the cuts of the knife across his skin, he can hear the sarcastic laughter and the force entering him so many years he had been left in the dark waiting for someone to hold him.

He still lives in the house where everything happened, damped walls and yellow lights lit up the dried blood everywhere Bryce had no meaning to clean it as he sat in the middle of the living room his eyes on the front door waiting for the moment to run but something keeps holding him back.

It was stupid to stay but it was hard to leave as he could feel hands grab at him his screams silent and pleaing for help but it always went unheard so he cried and cried ripping his skin hoping his blood would warn someone but no one ever came.

"Please just **_someone help me.."_**

His plea went unnoticed to the dark but was heard by the light.


	2. •T W O•

"That Bryce kid cant keep walking around these streets, might end up attacking someone like he did to that bitch of a nurse"

"Can you blame him? Kid was left for dead after that psycho went insane on him!"

"Went insane? He was already insane, just another excuse to fuck some poor boy"

"Knock it off, leave the boy alone"

The last sentence cut everyone off as a rough voice broke out within the crowd, everyone knew who this man was and stayed silent as he walked around the bar with a knife hidden in his pocket.

Luke Gray was the man, a friend of a killer named WLD both silent killers but leave a sight for people to be sick with wether it was cutting out ears, eyes or mouths they done it, police have no chance of catching them.

"And why should we? Kid has caused more problems than he should've for a flimsy seventeen year old!" A brave voice spoke up and everyone gasped as Luke turned with a anger in his eye, the other scarred across but his eyeball white with blindness.

"Kill him"

A simple word and a sound of a gunshot going off then the drop of a body as the guys eye was shot through sadly hitting someone else behind him, heavy footsteps where heard as the door was burst open and in came the killer with the gun in hand.

"This here is my friend Tyler Harvey, second in command so I suggest if you have any complaints of the boy then speak here to Tyler and he may slit your throat" Luke's voice was heavy with warning as he looked around the room happy with the nodding of heads.

"I'll be in the back if you want your throat slit" Tyler grinned as he passed people shoving open the door as he headed downstairs into the cold rooms, as he turned the corner he bumped into someone who spilled drink down his top.

He grabbed the mans coller of his top and lifted him up with no haste ready to batter him over the head but lowered his gun as he locked eyes with the man, well boy in fact.

"I-I'm sorry! i didn't s-see you!" A young frantic voice pleaded as he put his hands to Tyler's chest hoping the giant would leave him alone, thankfully he did as he dropped to his feet moving away from Tyler quickly.

"Craig for the last fucking time i told you i come down these stairs at three every afternoon, next time you get in my way i wont hesitate to shove a knife down your throat!" Tyler pushed Craig against the door lightly though as Craig was still young but Tyler wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I know y-you do but boss wanted t-these out by three" Craig cowered as he watched Tyler's eyes flare up and closed his eyes when he felt the gun pressing into his side, and jumped when he felt the gun shoot but nothing came out, it was empty.

"Next time he asks you something that gets you in my way i think you should reconsider, you got me?"

Craig held back tears as he nodded to Tyler's words, the feeling of crying was hitting him hard but at least the gun was pulled away from his side and a hand slapping him lightly across his face made him open his eyes to Tyler's smile.

"Think you have work to get back too" Tyler laughed as he watched Craig run upstairs, his eyes landing on Craig's ass before he disappeared upstairs, he then headed to the back room shoving his gun into his hold.

"Bit harsh on the kid" Luke's voice came from behind him only made Tyler laugh harder as he whipped round to see Luke sitting on the stairs with a drink in one hand and a knife in another.

"The kid needs a lesson, gotta teach him it" Tyler shrugged as he pulled a chair out sitting on it, his hands folding into his lap as he heard the commotion upstairs.

"Kid lost his parents Tyler, think you should be a bit more considerate" Luke huffed out as he watched Tyler shrug his shoulders again not caring how rough he was with Craig.

"Considerate how?" Tyler questioned Luke with a raised eyebrow, he showed no care for Craig but was indeed upset when he heard Craig lost his mum and dad.

"Just be considerate Tyler, it doesn't hurt you not to be a asshole for two seconds" Luke groaned as he once again saw Tyler shrug his shoulders.

"Well why should i be considerate? He's a scrawny fourteen year old boy who works in a bar with murderers and rapists, i'm surprised he hasn't be taken in one of the rooms" Tyler smugly replied as he leaned back into his chair waiting for Luke to answer and by the flare of Luke's nose he was going to answer soon.

"Maybe you should be considerate because Delirious killed his parents, on the same day Lui and him where born he was originally meant to kill Lui instead for some reason but i never got to ask him why, anyway when he went in his parents were there so he killed them but ran when the alarm went and that was the last i saw him" Luke nodded to himself as he took another sip of his drink, twirling his knife with his other hand.

Tyler stayed quiet after Luke had finished talking so all that was heard was the loudness upstairs and the small him of the fan behind him, he looked towards the ground a hint of regret and guilt washed over him but he only knew the kid for two months.

But he never knew Delirious killed his parents, he only knew Delirious for a short time and man the creeps he got off the guy was unbelievable but he knew he had to apologise to Craig.

"Alright, i'll go apologise but i'll still kill him if he gets in my way!" Tyler breathed out as he walked up the stairs knocking Luke in purpose smiling as Luke hit the back of his leg.

Getting upstairs he could smell the smoke and alcohol, scanning the area looking for Craig he finally spotted him picking up the empty shot glasses and put them into the plate but his eyes caught the guy behind Craig smiling and pointing at the younger man with a sick grin as he stood up and made his way over to him, he squinted his eyes as the man pinned Craig to the table and his hand sliding up into his thigh.

Craig turned as he came face to face with the guy running his hand up his thigh, he could smell the alcohol on his breath and the warmness of his breath made him cower away, he could feel his hand grab at him and he jumped as he tried to pull away.

Tyler had seen enough as he pushed everyone out the way and pulled the guy off Craig who immediately buried his head into Tyler's chest, not caring as he was scared he could feel Tyler pull himself away slightly.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Tyler growled out as he shoved the guy into the next table, he may not like Craig but he doesn't want the boy sexual harassed.

"What? He's got a fine ass, pretty sure that mouth would be good use" The man laughed as he picked himself up and flipped Tyler off as he exited the bar.

Tyler looked down to Craig who was currently shaking but he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him off shoving him to the side.

"Shove off Craig, grow up and act like a man instead of hiding away!" Tyler huffed as he swatted Craig to the side in a secluded area, he hates how Craig acts.

"Sorry" Craig smiled sadly as he crossed his arms, he leaned against the wall the coldness hitting his back as he saw Tyler lean against the other wall.

"Craig you gotta stop acting like a child and grow up, keep acting like a child and you'll get raped, nowadays guys can't wait to tuck into you free meat on a dish with its legs wide opened like a whore" Tyler smirk as he watched Craig lower his head nodding slightly as he pushed himself off the wall and walking towards the staff room.

"I was going to apologise for acting like an asshole but someone at least needs to knock something in your stupid fucking head, but catch ya later Craig" Tyler watched as Craig shut the door with force the shelves on the wall rattling.

"Dickhead" Craig mumbled behind the door.  
-  
Tyler came back downstairs with a drink in his hand sitting next to Luke who was still sitting with a knife in his hand and the glass pushed to the side, Luke was in his own mind as the knife in his hand started spinning faster and faster, Tyler eyed Luke before grabbing the knife making Luke come out of his daze.

"I keep seeing him, somewhere in the mist Tyler almost as if he's waiting" Luke quietly spoke as he watched the blood on Tyler's hand caused by his knife.

Tyler just nodded as he sipped his drink and wiped the blood onto his jeans, he knew that Luke and Delirious were close friends but after Delirious found Bryce something changed him, Luke cut off everything from Delirious after fear for his own life and the difference of Delirious.

"What happened to him? He was always so nice and caring" Luke cried silently as he played with his knife the feeling to stab himself but he knew he needed to find out what happened to Delirious.

"Maybe we should speak to Bryce, i've known him for a couple year but its so hard to get something out of the little prick" Tyler stood from his place and threw the drink to the side pulling Luke up from his elbow and shoved him towards the stairs.

As they came closer to the stairs Tyler had spotted Craig again this time the bar kinda empty and all he was doing was picking up classes again as he bent over he gave Tyler a good look at his ass, unaware of Tyler's gaze.

Tyler bit his lip, agreeing with the guy Craig did have a great ass so as he passed it he gave it a hard slap earning a surprised gasp from Craig who whipped up looking around not seeing anyone, he picked up the glasses looking around before heading into the back.

The sexual harassment thought he made was going out the window, now making a note to slap Craig's ass every time he walks in the bar.


	3. •T H R E E•

Too much pain the world has giving Bryce, Craig and Lui, Lui's pain is yet to be told as he keeps it hidden in a box with a lock of whispers, Craig's pain was losing his parents to an unknown killer, to him Delirious was unknown, Bryce's pain was clear for the world to see and no one understood it apart from his friends.

Pandora's box whispers with gentle words as she tries to calm the screaming of Bryce, understanding that the pain is not only physical but mentally also, pain can be inflicted in many ways and Delirious chose the worse.

"Calm your screams child, the darkness will only awake it you notice it"

"How can i stop my screams when they control me?"

"A mouth of a sinner will break your screams, only a touch of the light will make you see the beauty in the world and a song of kingdom raises your empire"

Bryce sat with his hand gripping tightly his arm, bruises already there so his arm hurts not, he was screaming inside himself and occasionally screaming out loud but the windows, walls and doors are sound proof giving Bryce the freedom he needs in the hands of Marcel and Scotty.

Scotty was his other therapist, mainly he just hold's Bryce as Marcel talks, Bryce was like a son to him and Bryce always accepted his touches, Scotty and Marcel were his fathers and he would never deny that, not biological but their bond created the love and that love kept Bryce going

"You know he lives in the dark but the dark is closed and the windows are cracking open, Bryce you have to shut the windows at night or he comes crawling in with his teeth bared and his tongue touching you" 

Bryce shivered as he huddled into Scotty who held him tight wanting nothing more to tell Marcel to shut up but Marcel was only doing his job and Bryce let him even though his words scared him.

"Times have changed and war has grown, the hymn of life is fading and the song of death has began, this world will crumble in the dark but will burn with the rage of a child, seek him out, you know him Bryce, let his anger change the dark and cover the city with ashes, seek the one with light and you both will change the tides of war."

Then out of nowhere it was the late afternoon when Bryce left the building walking around with a mask on his face to cover his true self, it was a shame he had to hide himself away but he's done it for so many years and now he can feel the quiet in the town, an eerie wind blew the shadows away but the came crawling back with tentacles made of pain.

His footsteps knocking against each other as his feet felt like they were being followed, the underground demons awaking to the sound of drums as he began to run home, not in fear, in anticipation of being freed from his home.

Times will change Bryce tells himself, but when will they?

He sat on the stairs to his home, well his chamber the house is never really a home when it has blood in it staining every surface possible, he sat thinking about what to do and he had to speak to at least someone so he pulled out his phone calling Lui;

Bryce; Hey Lui, can we have a talk?  
Lui; Yeah sure! I was about to call you anyway.  
Bryce; You were? Is it okay if we meet at Alder's Caffe then?  
Lui; Yep, good choice they have the best hot chocolates, OH! and a new guy started there, quite fit actually but not my type  
Bryce; Im heading there now and what's his name?  
Lui; Its Ryan!

Only an hours walk felt like years to Bryce but he needed to talk to someone other than his 'dads', Lui had always been there for Bryce when he needed of course not all the times but he was always on standby and never questioning Bryce, they both shared the same pain but they didn't know..

Lui had only taken half an hour to get to the caffe obviously knowing Bryce would take longer to get here but Lui was hungry so he jumped down early, thanking the lord it was quiet as it gets busy later at night.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging by yourself?" 

Lui turned to see the waiter holding his pad and a smile on his face as he stared down at him, it was broad daylight so he knew the waiter was messing with him.

"Go away Daithi, I'm basically an adult! I went into town myself without my dad, so there!" Lui pouted as he crossed his arms on the table thinking he was independent but really he was nowhere near independent.

Daithi let out a laugh as he rolled his eyes, pulling out the chair and sitting across from Lui it was Daithi's break so he decided to talk to Lui who was a hilarious character.

"Yeah okay Lui, you're right you definitely are an adult, I apologise" Daithi smiled as he watched Lui's eyes light up and he let out a laugh as Lui kept repeating 'i told you so!'

"You waiting on Bryce now doubt?"

"Yeah, Marcel called me today asking to keep in touch but Bryce called me when i was going to call him"

"Ah so i'm guessing its big if he called you, coming in for a chat then?"

Lui nodded as he looked outside seeing Bryce wave at him and enter the shop pulling down his hood, glad that no-one was staring at him or gasping at him but he could see Daithi glare at him.

"Hey Daithi.." 

"Bryce" 

They shared a nod as Daithi stood up to let Bryce sit down who replied with a thanks, his hands shaking as he gripped the chair.

"The usual for you two?" Daithi noted as Lui nodded with a grin on his face, then removing it as Daithi walked away and he turned towards Bryce.

"How was todays appointment?" Lui knew not to ask 'are you okay?" because everyone knew how Bryce was and it was kinda disrespectful when you ask someone who's obviously not okay..

"Yeah good, Scotty was there so i just kept close with him and really felt like jumping out the window, but you know another day another death wish" Bryce sighed out as he watched the sadness in Lui's eyes, he watched as Lui figured out what to say it was a silent atmosphere even after their drinks arrived.

"Did Marcel say anything about the dark? Or someone with rage? I think it was a child, or something?" Lui asked with genuine concern almost as if he's heard it before.

Bryce squinted his eyes before nodding slowly, he wondered if Lui had hacked into his folder but Lui never had a laptop so that was out the question.

"Yeah, yeah he did, why? Has he been saying that to you?"

"Its just in my dreams, i see, i see someone screaming with pain, so much pain and anger, i cant see who it is but they destroy everything, everything is wiped and, and then it hurts, my dreams hurt me Bryce is that normal..? Or am i sounding weird to you?" Lui laughed with embarrassment, drumming his fingers against the table not having the courage to look up at Bryce but as Bryce was about to reply someone else replied for him.

"Did you say your dreams hurt?"

Bryce and Lui jumped slightly as they turned quickly to see someone who looked curious.

"Yes i did..and you are?" Lui replied to the strangers comment, his eyes piercing the strangers look who only pulled a chair, the scraping noise on the floor made them both winch but let the guy sit between them.

"Oh, my name is Jonathan"


	4. •F O U R•

Listen to the way life treats you, listen to the way the wind whispers in your ear to jump off the bridge, listen to the sun as she looks down on her children.

The Dollhouse has opened and the toys are coming to play.

Card castles in the sky help him across the strings of the man who ruined his, the fleshiness of dead animals attack him but he runs and runs to the castle in the sky, praying its a oneway ticket to heaven.

Bryce cant escape and he knows it, its a never endless maze, the flesh maze filled with his worse nightmares but they never attack they observe as if something is changing inside Bryce but there isn't?

He awakes at night with a hand on his throat and a scream in the air that goes unheard as no-one listens to him anymore, he's a creature of night and he deserves to die.

He gets so much hate and he deserves it he tells himself as he hits his skin with a knife trying to draw blood but only drawn the stars in his veins he wants to cry sliver but he cries acid that burns the dark ash off him.

He cant see the beauty in what he was, who he is, he is just another broken mirror you cant fix with a piece of tape, you may fix it but you can still see the crack in it and thats they way Bryce will always be.

" _Round and round we go"_

Songs he sung when young..

" _Tick, tock goes the clock.."_

Haunting him..

_"Even for you.."_

Tasting him..

" _Bryce_.."

Killing him..

" _Its just one little touch.."_

He's coming for him.

" **STOP IT!"**

He screams until his voice breaks and throat bleeds as he cries until his tears flood the ground underneath him, hands of someone helping him up but he feels the hands of the devil instead.

He **needs** to die..

 **Wants** to..

But someone else has already has a plan for him, a tough one to muster but it saves sitting in the dark with a knife to protect you from the demons of the dark.

Delirious will be back, in the mist, in the light and in the dark but he moves, moves into the mind of children and breaks them apart with a axe cutting their brains out, no-one will ever compare to Bryce..

Bryce sits as he scratches at his eyes hoping the blood will blind him and he will never be able to see Delirious but Death does not want him to die so his screams an scratches get him nowhere but his whispers breaks even the Devil hearts.

The Puppet of pain sits in his lair as he watches the train pass by with the sounds of Bryce's screams, psychical manifestations of Bryce's mind are yet to come into play and he is scared of the reality mixing with his own.

His reality ripping into reality would cause chaos and he hopes the windows haven't opened.

He sits whispering to himself and the photographs of himself and his family who have long gone, gone with time and he doesn't know why, they got wiped off the Earth and he has a feeling who knew who done it.

He has a bell ringing in his ear about the name Jonathan but he cant judge a book by a cover, Lui had went home after Daithi offered him a lift home and him and Jonathan went different ways.

Jonathan to a happy life while Bryce went to a dark life, Bryce was more worried for Lui as Lui's parents are the nicest of people, why is that? No-one knows but what Bryce knows is that Daithi gets to close to comfort with Lui.

But thats not his main concern his main concern is when the train comes, screams of his past, present and future are lacing it as the man in the front smiles, blood dripping out his mouth and nose as he breathes in the cum of Bryce, he shivers with delight and Bryce shivers with disgust.

A sudden change in the night sky has alarmed everyone, a wave of warmth and cold clashed and had a truce almost as if the gates of the milky way are opened and the cages of pandora's box have been unlocked.

Marcel mentions a war, a war yet to come but it will cover the town in dark, light vs dark the classic themes of everything, rage vs calm, who's rage and who's calm?

The man of secrets has entered town and the man that has been manipulated has cried the tears of suns, Bryce repeats everything Marcel says in his mind but his mind is a broken record and is only giving him the sight of death and destruction.

He needs to find the child of rage.

It was a hard task to deal with when people can see the train, enough about the train your repeating what you say but repeating is a sign of madness.

_"Trip to wonderland Alice.?"_

_"Wonderland? There is no wonderland and Alice? The name is Bryce!"_

_"Everyone has a wonderland"_

_"My wonderland is gone, replaced by the heathens of a mad man"_

_"Ah yes, the man who rides the train, Delirious?"_

_"Enough of his name, enough of him"_

_"The train will be here soon, he travels to the heavens and the hells collecting the stars of time, one by one feeding off the bones of whores, tick tock goes the clock, which one ticks and what one clocks? Clocks to the docks, docks of the boats that sail in your mind"_

_"Your not making sense"_

_"Sense no? Sense yes? Sense what is wrong and look for the one with the sign"_

_"Sign? Sign of what?"_

_"You'll know"_

Dreams end abruptly with no meaning and sense but he keeps them locked away in the bottom of his mind circling in the black acid, it was time to keep them away for good until needed, too many keys yet so little boxes.

Tick, tock Bryce, keep your eyes on the clock.

The dark is closing in and you have so much more to discover, discover so many things but you aren't safe.

Death is coming holding his scythe, his region of hell has began to burn with desire and he will die if you dont fight it.

"Fight what?"

Fight the beast below you.

But when he looked down it was only his reflection..


	5. •F I V E•

**Run**..

He's awoken...

Now its **_time to play.._**

Lui had a clear mind as he walks down the street with his earphones in and his music blaring loudly anyone passing by him will hear the music a mile away from him, Daithi had dropped him off at his house earlier and now that it was around 12 his dad had wanted him home but bad thing is he lives an hour away from his own home.

He was getting looked by onlookers creepily as he walked by the bar 'Sage Bar' the bar that people like him, 'innocent' people like him should go and he can see why his dad didn't want him to walk that way but the other way was into the forest but thats a no go on Lui's part.

He breathes as he walks past the door, the eyes getting longer gazes on him and he tells himself not to panic but he does quietly as he can feel hands try to grab him back but he pushes by them and he can hear the cat calls directed towards him.

He walks faster but his phone is snatched and his earphones had fallen out making him turn to grab them but a hand on his wrist stops him as he glares at the man who's winking at him and shaking his phone in his hand.

"You looking for you're phone pretty boy?"

Lui said nothing as he stared at them with emotionless eyes just wanting to get home now and sleep, he was at school tomorrow this guy didn't help his sleeping schedule so he stared hoping the guy would get the message

"Whats wrong pretty boy? A dick too big in your mouth for you?" The guy smugly grinned and he leaned closer to Lui.

"Yeah thanks, its you're dads" Lui snapped out of nowhere as he was getting agitated, the feeling to punch the guys jaw clean off was killing him and he felt like killing every single creep in the bar and on the street.

A hard slap across his face made Lui look up with anger in his eyes as he could feel the stinging in his cheek but he felt something inside him loosen up the longer he stared at this guy and in a blink of an eye he was covered in blood.

"W-wha-oh, wh-at, h-happened?!" Lui asked no-one but himself as he felt himself snap back into reality and he was standing in the middle of the road with his phone by his feet and blood covering his white shoes completely.

He stood shaking as he stared at the street, it was filthy, filthy with blood as the bar was burned along with the houses and he didn't know what to do, so he stayed standing still with a shake in his body walking slowly, his movement felt like slow monition and everything was yellow and red.

"H-Him! You-Yo-Why?!" A scream came from behind him, followed by a brick hitting him and he turned only to witness the person devolve into nothing but blood, he rubbed his shoulder as he looked around into the air whispering a 'thank you for helping me' thinking they would hear him and they did.

He was thanking himself..  
\--

"LUI CALIBRE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" His mother shouted as she was cleaning the kitchen the sound of her heels clinking against the kitchen then softly into the hall as she was rambling but she stopped to scream as she turned the corner into the hall letting out a screech as she saw her son covered in blood.

"PAUL! P-PAUL, GET IN HERE!" Kelin(Lui's mum) shouted for her husband who grumbled something at the top of the stairs and a door opening then heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, he was half way through a sentence but nearly fell down the stairs when he saw his son standing soaked in blood.

"L-Lui!? EXPLAIN THIS!" His father shouted as he finally made his way down to the end of the stairs but Lui looked towards the ground, the blood dripping down his hand as he hears it drops onto the carpet, a simple sound yet like ringing in his ears.

He can hear his parents shout at him, asking him why he was covered in blood, he's past his bedtime, curfew time and that he was grounded and somewhere inside him he felt the pool of rage as he could feel his fathers hand grab his arm, and he screamed, not loud enough for the whole neighbourhood but once he screamed the house went black and the sounds of flesh being ripped made him breathe heavily as the lights came back on.

He never batted an eye..

He looked down to the head of his mother who was bleeding from the mouth, her blood everywhere along with his guts, he looked to the left of him seeing his father's bones and flesh melting off, the pained groans and dying movements made Lui walk closer towards him this time watching as his fathers skin melted off and..

He smiled..

He smiled as he turned around opening the door, the smell of fresh air and the sounds of the neighbours coming home from a night out was surrounding the air but he walked out anyway, he could hear the gasps and cries but he paid attention to watching them die as he passed them, he was walking quickly with a step not knowing were to go but he walked, the street covered in blood and by the time he got to the end, the fire started killing everyone, even children within it.

That was the last seen of Lui as he disappeared into the thin night, only his footprints being the clue but the rest was up to fate and hope, it was a freedom to pain others who pained him, he turned to look at the fire and his eyes were yellow and orange, a smile formed on his lips and then he was gone..  
\--

Bryce gasped deeply as he shot up from Marcel's chair, a hand on his head as he looked out to the city a dark cloud appearing over it, a faint colour of red in the sky and the air stilled, Marcel and Scotty rushed from were they sat and watched with feared eyes.

"Its Lui.."

"He's the child of rage.."


End file.
